


It Ain't Hard to Define

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [121]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Allison Argent/Scott McCall, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Isaac, Pining Isaac, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Anonymous said: "Could you do a Scott/Isaac/Allison fic where Allison and Scott are together and Isaac thinks that he's breaking bro code by being attracted to Allison but the couple has already decided that they want him?"‘Hey, Isaac?’‘Yeah?’ Isaac looks up from picking the corn out of his salad.He and Scott are the only ones at the table, sitting across from each other, waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive for lunch.Scott’s moving his food around his plate. His heart patters in his chest, and he’s not really looking at Isaac





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Hey, Isaac?’

‘Yeah?’ Isaac looks up from picking the corn out of his salad.

He and Scott are the only ones at the table, sitting across from each other, waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive for lunch.

Scott’s moving his food around his plate. His heart patters in his chest, and he’s not really looking at Isaac when he asks, ‘You wanna come over tonight? Mom’s not home. We can order pizza and watch a movie, or something.’

‘Sounds great. Just you and me?’ Isaac grips his fork so tight it’s ready to snap. As much as he loves the rest of the pack, he loves being alone with Scott just a little bit more. Even though he shouldn’t, because Scott is dating Allison. Who he also loves being alone with just a little bit more than he loves being with the pack.

He’s always held the firm belief that love songs are complete bullshit. And yet, here he is, living one. It’s not even one of the sexy ones with happy endings. No, it’s one of those tragic ones about unrequited love. To be more specific, he’s living _Jesse_ _’s Girl._ A very intense version of it, because he not only has feelings for his best friend’s girl, but also for his best friend’s boy.

_What is wrong with him?_

Maybe he’s just a terrible person. It would explain why he’s such a terrible friend, because he’s pretty sure that one of the first rules of friendship is: DO NOT LUST/PINE AFTER A FRIEND’S PARTNER.

 _Fuck._ His life’s a mess.

‘No, actual–‘

‘Allison, Boyd and Kira are working on some History project so they’re not coming,’ Stiles announces his presence, interrupting Scott. He drops his tray on the table, then sits down next to Scott. ‘Everything set for tonight?’ He grins at Scott, waggling his eyebrows.

Isaac’s hope crumbles. Stiles is going to be there, too.

‘Dude,’ Scott hisses. There’s dull thud and a yelp from Stiles when Scott kicks him.

‘Dude!’ Stiles gripes back, leaning down to rub his shin. After a moment of intense glaring, he huffs. ‘Ugh. Fine. The new English teacher. Evil? Yes or no?’

~

Ready for a night of greasy food, action movies, and bandying words with Stiles, Isaac tugs at the sleeves of his sweatshirt as he walks up to Scott’s front door. He doesn’t knock, the door usually opens before he has the chance. Tonight is no different, but it’s also not what he expected. Instead of Scott or Stiles at the other side of the door, it’s Allison. She looks amazing, in a light blue dress and grey socks that come up to her thigh. Her hair is pulled back, with loose strands framing her face. He has no idea how, but her makeup makes the light brown of her eyes seem almost gold.

Isaac swallows. He did not prepare for this.

‘Hey,’ Allison says, smiling wide.

Isaac wonders what it’s like to feel her cheeks dimpling under his fingers when she smiles like that.

‘Scott ordered way too much food, so I hope you’re hungry,’ Allison continues, stepping back to let him in.

‘Yeah,’ is all Isaac manages to say. He kicks off his shoes and follows Allison to the living room.

The candles are the first thing that catch his eye. They’re on the coffee table. And they’re _lit_. There’s also a small bouquet of roses. The pizza and garlic bread are carefully arranged, with napkins, folded like roses, lying next to them.

Isaac looks from Allison to Scott, who is sitting on the couch in his nicest jeans and a light green shirt, skin glowing bronze in the candle light, to the beautifully set table. He shuffles self-consciously in his sweatpants and sweatshirt. He’s extremely underdressed. He can smell the hair product that Scott only ever uses on a date.

_Oh for the love of fuck!_

He just interrupted his best friends’ date.

Except… Scott invited him. And Allison didn’t seem surprised when she opened the door for him. And there are _three_ carefully folded napkin-roses on the table.

‘What’s going on?’ Isaac asks. He has an idea, a hope, but what if he’s wrong?

Allison sits down on the couch and turns to Scott. ‘You didn’t tell him?’

Scott smiles sheepishly. ‘I forgot?’

Allison smiles fondly, shaking her head. She grabs Isaac’s hand, and pulls on it until he’s sitting between her and Scott.

‘We know you like us,’ she says.

Isaac’s heart beats a little faster, and so do Scott’s and Allison’s.

‘And we wanted to tell you that we like you, too,’ Allison continues.

‘And ask if you’d like to date us,’ Scott adds.

Isaac sees the hopeful and open expressions on their faces, sits back and breathes out a long, slow breath. All the guilt for liking Scott and Allison so much, ebbs away. Allison and Scott like him, too.

‘I am seriously underdressed for a first date,’ he mutters, looking down at his clothes.

‘I think you look nice,’ Allison says. ‘Very soft.’

‘Very,’ Scott agrees, nudging Isaac’s knee with his own.

While they eat and try to figure out what movie to watch, Isaac thinks that his life isn’t like _Jessie_ _’s Girl_ , after all. It’s not like any love song, because love songs are bullshit and his life is much better than any song anyone could ever come up with.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
